


Na odposlech

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Jeden telefonát, který přinese špatné zprávy. To všechno stačí k tomu, aby se Peter zhroutil v záchvatu paniky. Nezbývá než zavolat Avengers na pomoc.





	Na odposlech

Třetí hodina se vlekla.

Peter strávil již dobrých dvacet minut zíráním z okna, test z algebry ležel vedle něj na stole vyplněný (a byl si jistý, že správně), ale i přesto zbývalo ještě posledních deset minut na napsání odpovědí.

Hlavu měl jako v oblacích a myšlenkami se toulal u představy houpání na sítích skrz celé město a zastavování zlodějů a práce v soukromé laboratoři s panem Starkem nebo sledováním filmů s ostatními Avengery, kteří bydleli ve Stark Tower.

Z rozjímání ho vyrušilo tiché vibrování. Instinktivně otočil hlavu oním směrem. Třída sice setrvávala v tichosti, ale i tak měl málokdo šanci postřehnout zvuk vycházející z jednoho mobilu. On byl díky svým pavoučím smyslům výjimkou a slyšel by, i kdyby kolem právě projížděl tank.

Pro sebe se zamračil. Na začátku hodiny odevzdávali mobily na katedru a on nechápal, jak si mohl někdo nevypnout zvonění.

Pan Davids se natáhl a v hromadě přístrojů našel ten jeden, který přerušil hrobové ticho. Přitáhl si ho k sobě a v tu chvíli mu zatrnulo. „Pane Parkere,“ pronesl nebezpečným hlasem, „je tohle váš mobil?“

„Um… ne?“

Samozřejmě, že byl. Došlo mu, že nejspíš ve stresu zapomněl ztlumit zvonění, a v duchu se proklel. Starkphone však nepřestával vyzvánět a bzučel na lavici, teď již i ostatní zaregistrovali onen zvuk a zvědavě zvedali hlavy od písemek.

„Když je to něco tak důležitého,“ dodal matikář, „zvedněte ten hovor, Parkere. Dejte ho na odposlech, ať všichni víme, co je tak důležitého.“

Kdyby mohl, zaskučel by. Prosím ať je to omyl nebo teleshoping. Ať to není někdo z Avengers – nedivil by se tomu, Clint se Samem by využili každé chvíle, kdy by ho mohli ztrapnit a pomstít se tak za všechny žertíky, které na ně připravil. „Karen, přijmi hovor. A dej ho nahlas, prosím,“ zamumlal nervózně.

Učitel málem upustil telefon, když umělá inteligence vbudovaná do veškerého elektronického zařízení od Starka, které měl, odpověděla: „Jak si přeješ, Petere.“

Získal si tím pozornost všech, testy zůstaly zapomenuty. Většina na něj jenom hleděla, nechápajíce, proč má Peter Parker vlastní umělou inteligenci.

„Díky, Karen.“

Neodpověděla, ovšem místo ní se z mobilu ozval mužský hlas: „Hovořím s Peterem Parkerem?“

Zamračil se, toho muže nepoznával. Teď už si byl i jistý, že to není vtip nikoho z Avengers, nepustili by nikoho neznámého, aby mu volal uprostřed školy. Ovšem kdo by mohl znát nejen jeho číslo, ale dokonce i jeho jméno? Tohle nemohl být omyl. „Eh… ano? Kdo jste?“

„Strážník William Morgan, newyorská policie,“ odpověděl rychle. „Pane Parkere, jen co to bude možné, dostavte se na stanici v Queensu. Vaše teta měla autonehodu.“ Na vteřinu se odmlčel. „Upřímnou soustrast.“

Propiska, jíž doposud neklidně míhal mezi prsty, mu vypadla z ruky. Ztuhl na místě, nevěřícně třeštil oči před sebe na mobil v učitelově ruce. Ve třídě vládlo hrobové ticho. „Cože?“ hlesl.

„Zranění byla moc velká, podlehla jim na místě. Je mi to líto, pane Parkere.“

Davids potichu zaklel a Peter sám sebe přistihl, jak v mrákotách přikazuje Karen, aby ukončila hovor. Sotva se tak stalo, jen zíral do prázdna.

Všechny myšlenky v jeho hlavě utichly, jen aby se vzápětí rozeřvaly nanovo a hlasitěji než předtím. V jeho hrudi jako by se rozšiřovala díra, jež se objevila po smrti jeho rodičů a jen prohloubila, když zemřel strýc Ben.

Dech se mu samovolně zrychlil, on se však cítil, jako by se mu nedostávalo vzduchu. Zmocňoval se ho panický záchvat a on věděl, že s tím nemohl nic dělat.

_May byla mrtvá._

Pevně sevřel okraj lavice a pokusil se postavit. Šlo to stěží, celý se třásl a nemohl to zastavit. Musel se dostat pryč, potřeboval pryč, ale kam mohl jít?

_May byla mrtvá._

Neušel ani jeden krok, než ho zradily nohy a on se skácel k zemi. „Ne,“ zamumlal. „Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne,“ opakoval pořád a pořád dokola.

Skryl si hlavu do dlaní, naprosto lhostejný k okolí. Třásl se čím dál tím víc a po tvářích mu nekontrolovatelně stékaly slzy. Krev se mu vařila v žilách. Reálně hrozilo, že mu pukne srdce.

Nemohl dýchat. Panikařil.

Viděl všechno a zároveň nic, rozprostírala se kolem něj temnota. Před očima měl svou tetu, jež ho vychovávala, jež ho milovala a jíž už nikdy neuvidí. Už byl poslední Parker a zbyl jen sám sobě.

Nevnímal, že třídu naplnil křik, že na něj kdosi mluvil, všechno nahradil jenom šum. Sotva se ho však někdo pokusil dotknout, v šoku sebou trhl a panicky se odsunul pryč.

„Petere, Petere!“ poznával Neda, znal ho, věděl, že k němu mluví, ale sotva rozuměl slovům. „Pomoc je na cestě. Prosím, kámo, bude to dobrý, uvidíš.“

Jenže on věděl, že nic už nebude dobré. Nemohlo být.

Pomalu ale jistě přestával vnímat úplně všechno, co se okolo něj dělo. Věděl, že by měl dýchat, věděl, že opravdu dýchal, ale nic nepomáhalo.

Jeho mysl se halila do nicoty, z níž nebylo úniku.

A nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by mu pomohl.

~~~

„Steveee,“ zaúpěl Clint, „na dokumenty o druhé světové nikdo koukat nechce! Přepni to! Vždyť ty jsi v té době žil, nemusíš nic studovat.“

„Ty pořady jsou plné falešných faktů,“ mračil se Kapitán, zatímco přepínal mezi jednotlivými historickými a geografickými kanály, které televize nabízela.

„Jestli se budete hádat, vypnu vám to úplně!“

„Tony, ne!“ zhrozil se Sam.

„A proč si radši nejdeme zacvičit?“ navrhla Natasha konečně. Všichni členové týmu Avengers k ní na chvíli obrátili pohledy, a pak se vrátili ke svým činnostem. Ani jednomu se upřímně nechtělo, včera si dali do těla. Navíc se rozhodli, že počkají, než se Peter vrátí ze školy, a potom něco podniknou.

„Pane,“ ozval se zčistajasna Jarvis, „něco není v pořádku.“

Svými slovy si získal pozornost všech. Stark jenom odložil tablet, jenž mu promítal jeden z jeho projektů, a vzhlédl ke stropu. „Jak to myslíš, Jarve?“

„Jde o Petera, pane,“ vysvětlil. „Podle záznamů z jeho hodinek se mu zničehonic zvýšil tep a pořád stoupá až ke kritické hranici, jeho tlak kolísá a má problémy s dýcháním. Vypadá to na panický záchvat, pane.“

Všichni okamžitě stáli na nohou, připravení vyrazit na pomoc. Tony se nadechoval, aby se zeptal na polohu, když Jarvis promluvil znova: „Příchozí hovor od Petera Parkera.“

„Zvedni to!“

Jenže namísto známého Peterova hlasu se z telefonu ozval někdo jiný. _„Pane Starku! To jsem já, Ned Leeds.“_ Neda znal, pamatoval si ho – ještě aby ne, když to byl Peterův nejlepší přítel.  _„Prosím, musíte hned přijet do školy. Peter je na tom hodně špatně. Klepe se a brečí a nenechá nikoho, aby na něj sáhl, prosím, pane Starku –“_

„Jsme na cestě!“ přerušil ho, ukončuje hovor.

Neslyšně se shodli, že půjdou všichni. Nepřipadalo v úvahu, aby někdo zůstal, ne po tom, co si vyslechli. Všichni měli Petera rádi, starali se o něj a záleželo jim na něm. Jestli měl nějaký problém, museli ho vyřešit. Ujistit se, že je v pořádku.

Téměř hodinovou cestu z Manhattanu do Brooklynu zkrátili na pouhých patnáct minut, které se i tak však neskutečně vlekly. Těžko si mohli představit, jak mu asi mohlo být, musel-li se přes patnáct minut vypořádávat se záchvatem paniky, který podle Jarvise a Karen neustával. Hrůza v jejich tvářích byla zřetelná, neměli tušení, co se mohlo stát, že se mu nedařilo se uklidnit. Bruce jenom tiskl rty k sobě a snažil se nedat najevo, jak se ozývá jeho doktorská stránka, která jasně říká, proč je tahle situace zatraceně nebezpečná.

Vpadli do školy jako velká voda a způsobili velké pozdvižení, jelikož jejich obleky a zbraně nejspíš poutaly pozornost. Nikdo je nemusel navádět, hlouček zvědavě nakukujících studentů před jednou učebnou vypovídal, kde se Peter nachází, o Nedovi stepujícím vepředu ani nemluvě, stejně tak o rychle hovořících učitelích a zdravotních sestrách.

„Pane Starku!“ vykřikl Ned, jen co je uviděl. „Je uvnitř. Prosím, pomozte mu, nikdo neví, co dělat…“ hlas se mu zadrhl, v očích se mu leskly slzy strachu.

Všichni utichli a nevěřícně hleděli na skupinu šesti superhrdinů, kterak běží přímo k nim. Učitelé jim moudře ustoupili z cesty, když se protlačili dovnitř třídy.

Peter seděl na zemi, kolena přitažená k tělu. Divže nevlezl pod stůl, třásl se a vzlykal. Bolelo je vidět jindy veselého Petera plného života _takhle_. Tak… zlomeného.

Zastavili jen pár kroků od něj. Tony automaticky klekl, aby se snížil na jeho úroveň, natahuje k němu ruku. „Petere. Pete, slyšíš mě? To jsem já, Tony. Poslouchej mě, soustřeď se na můj hlas. Vím, že mě slyšíš.“

Taky slyšel. Bože, hlas svého mentora by poznal kdekoli a kdekoli. Problikl temnotou v podobě zlatého lana a jedna jeho část se k němu zoufale natáhla. Tonyho Starka vnímal skoro jako svého otce a on byl teď tady, přišel k němu. Co víc, všichni přišli, jak díky svým smyslům postřehl.

_Nebyl sám._

Chytil se toho lana a přitáhl se, vyskočil ze svého místa přímo do připravené konejšivé náruče. Hystericky se rozplakal ještě více, boře obličej do jeho hrudi k reaktoru, okamžitě mu máčeje tričko slzami.

Cítil, že se kolem něj pevně utáhly Tonyho paže, držel ho v objetí a nepouštěl. „Klid, Petere, dýchej, jsme tady, ano? Všichni jsme tady.“

„Teta May,“ dostal ze sebe skrz vzlyky, musel jim to říct, musel to říct nahlas. „May… ona… ona je _mrtvá_.“

Kurva.

Ta myšlenka projela všemi jako blesk a nevyhnula se dokonce ani Kapitánovi Americe. Na okamžik všichni strnuli. Teď už naprosto chápali Peterovo chování a jednoznačně se mu nemohli divit.

Patnáct, zatraceně. Peterovi bylo patnáct a už mu život házel klacky pod nohy. Zrovna on si tohle nezasloužil.

Nevěděli, jak to zjistil, ale nepochybovali, že je to pravda.

Udělali jedinou věc, kterou v danou chvíli mohli. Klekli si k němu a spojili se v hromadné rodinné objetí, cítíce, že se Peter pomalu uklidňuje, panika ustupuje a hysterie vytrácí, opakující se slova utichají.

Protože i když už neměl žádné příbuzné, on nebyl sám. Měl rodinu, která při něm stála a stát bude, rodinu, na níž se mohl spolehnout a která se o něj postará.

Nebyl sám.

~*~

BONUS:

Muž, jenž zavinil nehodu, si vyslechl rozsudek soudu, podle něhož si měl odsedět hezkých pár let.

A strážník William Morgan se hned druhého dne po telefonátu octl před policejní stanicí, v ruce výpověď a kufr s věcmi, které měl v kanceláři. Opodstatnění? Špatný přístup při informování blízkých a ohrožení bezpečnosti dítěte, kdy hrozilo, že by mohl zprávu nést mnohem hůř.


End file.
